In the Still of the Night
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Kagome always knew that someday she would no longer be the one who fought the battles, she just never wanted to believe that her children would be fighting a battle that she started. When had she become so passive, and willing to stand aside? When Sesshomaru made her a Lady.
1. Lose One, Win One

**Alright, to everyone who read this, I am sooooo sorry! I know that it was added a year ago and that I never finished it, but that is why I am scrapping it. I wrote it and rushed so much and then when I looked back I hated the way it was going. So with that in mind here comes the ****complete ****rewrite.**

**Disclaimer: Not the Owner of InuYasha or any affiliates.**

_**Still of the Night**_

**Chapter One: Lose one, Gain one**

Kagome's legs gave under her sending her into the side of the well as tears blurred her vision once more. Turning and resting fully on the grass she let her head fall back onto the rim on the well. She had given so much when she had returned to the Feudal Era, she had watched her mother cry for her to stay with them and watched her grandfather turn his back on her for the decision to leave.

She had given up the joys of the future with the plumbing and the television and the ice cream to live in dirt and woods next to InuYasha. And even now that life was all for nothing, she should have known that the gods were not going to let the once Shikon Miko have happiness. It was a simple fact of life that she would always remember now.

Clearing her eyes she glanced up to see her good friend Miroku walking toward her with the fabled Tetsuseiga in his grasp. The sword had no meaning now, no true purpose for any living in the village.

InuYasha was dead…

_*The Previous Day*_

_Kagome watched on in horror as InuYasha turned to late to evade the swipe from the bear. Her heart dropped as he let go of the fang and fell into the dirt, she drew her katana and rushed into the battle. The bear lifted his clawed paw leaving an opening Kagome knew to take._

_Her blade plunged into his side puncturing the lung and heart before removing the crimson coated metal and turning to the hanyou. Tears running down her face she pulled his haori away from the wound. Blood came out faster than she could clean it, so she bundled the torn fabric and pressed down on it._

"_Kagome…" He rasped looking up at her before touching her hand with his cold fingers._

"_Don't you die on me InuYasha, you never die on me." She snapped looking back at Miroku and Sango. "We need to get him into the village." Nodding the two fashioned a pulling board while Kagome kept InuYasha conscious._

_The sun dipped below the horizon as they got him into the back of the hut. His hair blackened and his ears morphed and before Kagome could say anything InuYasha slipped into blackness. She sat with him silently as Sango and Miroku cooked dinner and ate, and before she knew it Miroku was coming to talk to her._

"_He has to live…" She looked at him with puffy eyes. "He can't die like this… he never dies from his wounds." The monk pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her hair as he looked over the weak hanyou, then he stopped himself… InuYasha wasn't a hanyou now he was human, and he would suffer as such._

"_We must be prepared for the worst Lady Kagome." He sighed letting her push away from him._

"_What would I do without him?" She whispered. "I don't even love him, do you know that?" Miroku shook his head and waited for her to continue. "We married because we needed someone, but we didn't love each other… not like that."_

"_I am sure that InuYasha loves you deeply Kagome." He stood and walked to the door. "You should eat, he wouldn't want you starving." She reached out and took his human hand, which had chilled in the hours after the attack._

"_Don't leave me InuYasha," She whimpered laying next to him as he fought the injury into the early morning. Then around four in the morning his eyes opened and they weren't the eyes of the fighting surviving InuYasha but the eyes of a fearful human. He rubbed her cheek and let her kiss him once more. "I love you…"_

"_I might not have loved you like you needed, but I did love you Kagome." He whispered before closing his eyes. "I can see my mother waiting for me…"_

"_Tell her I say hello, and that I was proud to stand beside you in battle." She whispered in his ear. He smiled as his chest gave one last shaky rise then fell, she felt his youki wash away and the pain in her chest crippled her with a scream. Everyone knew…_

Miroku stopped before her with the fang in his hand, looking at the miko who had spent the last three hours preparing the body for burial. The body of a human man with pray beads around his neck and the fire rat robes loosely fitting his body. She had been gone since Sango had given her time to digest the new world, and he knew she would be at the well.

Given he had checked for her first at the God Tree where her foot prints could be clearly seen going to the spot she had first met the bad-mannered hanyou. Bur now was no time for these facts, now was the time for the woman to mourn this man, and then get on with her life.

"The fang should be with you, Lady Kagome." He held it out to her.

"What do I need it for?" She asked taking it from his hand and clutching it to her chest. "I can't use it; you can't… no one can…" She whimpered.

"No, but it should not be buried with him…" Miroku turned his attention to the trees farthest from the village where youki swelled toward them. Too powerful to be a lesser youkai. She had felt out to him, Miroku reasoned, so that he might know of his brother's passing.

"I didn't expect him to come so soon." She sighed. "Head back to the village Miroku, tell Sango I am fine and I will be back when Kouga gets here."

"He is on his way as well?"

"Yes I have contacted him as best I could." She stood readying for the talk about to ensue. Miroku nodded to her and retreated to the village to be with his wife and family.

Kagome turned to face him as he entered the clearing, his long silver hair blowing in the wind as he approached. Her heart ached at the memory of InuYasha's tangled mass of silver hair that normally adorned his head. Lord Sesshomaru stopped on the other side of the well from her, with his arms hanging at his sides.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Sesshomaru." He glanced toward the village and she felt him checking for InuYasha. "He died this morning, an hour before sunrise." She looked down and sighed. "He was injured by a bear before night fall… he died a human."

"Hn."

"I have no use for this fang," She held it up to him and watched as he stared at the sword. "I removed the wards so that you may use it." She placed it on the wood of the well and turned from him, her heart aching still. "That is why I called for you."

"How is my ward fairing?"

"She lives with me now, Keade passed away little over a month ago." Kagome looked up into his gold eyes only to turn away from them once more. "I have continued her training in the time." He stood before her, lifting her chin until she looked at him once more. "I can't look you in the eye… it still hurts."

"Human emotions are what bring the species down." He remarked letting her go. He lifted the Tetsuseiga and handed it back to her. "I have no need for this fang; it is weak compared to my others."

"What use do humans have for Tetsuseiga?" She asked with sadness in her voice. "All it does is remind me of InuYasha, none of us can use it." He sighed, loud enough for her human ears to pick up on.

"The whelp did not give you a child?" Kagome stared at him like his head was off, and he sniffed her before retracting the statement. "He never touched you…"

"We married, but we didn't mate." She blushed violently. "We didn't love each other in that way."

"My understanding was that marriage in human culture equaled mating to demon society." Kagome leaned against the well before looking at the demon next to her.

"We loved each other, we wanted to be together, but we couldn't get past other things… I looked like Kikyo and he always reminded me of my brother…" She laughed then, tossing her head back and letting her hair fall over her shoulders. "I tried to love him and he tried to love me. But in the end we were just two lonely people looking for some form of comfort."

"Miserable human—"

"Emotions." She finished for him looking over once more to take in his features. "God you two look so much alike, yet so completely different."

"Will you return to your world through the well?" He watched the shock of the statement wash away before she gave a sad smile.

"No, I can't go back anymore… It was a one way trip." She glanced into the depths and smiled happily this time. "I am writing all the things that happen to me down in a book, and when I am dying I am going to have Shippou go into the well and place it behind one of the rocks. I told my mother I would, it was probably there the whole time I was traveling and I didn't even know it."

"You wish for them to know how you lived." He turned as youki washed through the clearing and the wolf came to a stop at the edge. "I am bound by honor to offer you help as well as to see to the safety of the village my brother was responsible for."

"I don't need anything… come spring we are going to need a lot of building and I don't think you would help with that." She smiled standing before him once more. "Thank you for coming, I will see you later… I suppose." He nodded watching her bow. "Good Bye Lord Sesshomaru." She straightened and watched as he gave the smallest of nods in turn before disappearing. "Hello Kouga!" She called waving at him.

"Kagome, your aura when I felt it…" He pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry once more. "I am sorry that I can't do anything to change it."

"Everyone feels pain Kouga…"

"Hai, I can attest to that, I lost Ayame not more than two months ago." Kagome pulled away with large eyes.

"What, but last I seen you two were happy and expecting…" It hit her like a ton of bricks then, further crushing her heart as he nodded hugging her once more. "Were the pups…"

"They were healthy, she bled out after they were delivered." He kept an arm around her as they turned to head for the village. "I have a female helping me with them, she lost her pup to the cold and she has been feeding the pups."

"Maybe I can come lend a hand for a few days, just to get me away from the village."

"That would be fun." He laughed as they felt Sesshomaru actually leave the area.

Later than night Kouga walked out into the woods to find Sesshomaru standing at the grave where InuYasha was put to rest. Even through the high branches of his once favorite perch InuYasha had a lovely view. The wolf stood beside the dog, their message silent.

"I will have her at my den for a while."

"Keep her there for at least three weeks." Sesshomaru looked to the Wolf Lord, who nodded and turned back to the village. "When you return, bring her to the well." Kouga left with a cocky smile, as Kagome slept he heard Sesshomaru bringing the materials into the clearing, and the demon workers.

**First rewritten chapter!**


	2. Vacations and Pups

**So Second rewritten chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Not connected to InuYasha in any way.**

_**In The Still of the Night**_

**Chapter Two: Vacations in the Mountains**

Kagome inhaled as Kouga came to a stop before the same waterfall she had seen when she first met the charming wolf demon. Children called from the water below as they walked into the dens. She was greeted with friendly faces and interested glances as Kouga led her to the small cut out in the back where his pups slept.

"This is Haruo," He handed the little boy to the miko, who received him with a grin on her pale face. The baby gurgled and bit his fists as she admired his familiar features. Kouga lifted another from the furs with shocking red hair sticking up in all directions. "And this little beauty is Aimi."

"Kouga they are the cutest babies I have ever seen." She bounced the pup on her knee as he bubbled and yipped to them happily. "They are going to break a lot of hearts." They laughed spending the day playing with the twins in the den. Before lunch a she-wolf entered bowing to Kouga before taking the twins and getting them changed and chasing the two away to feed the pups.

They walked the cliff edge, where Kouga sighed and swung his legs over the side, patting the rock beside him for Kagome to join him. They sat in silence watching the others of the tribe work and play through the day. Kagome could never imagine living like these demons, working their whole lives just to get up even more worn down the next day and do it again.

"Were you happy with Ayame?" Kagome murmured pulling at the strings of her sleeve. She glanced at him, he was staring into the distance with a hard look about him. "Kouga-kun?"

"I did…" He smiled then turning to pull her into his side and kiss her forehead. "I loved her almost as much as I loved you back then… she was everything a wolf leader could dream of. But she wasn't you… and I was never getting that chance."

"You are too much like a brother to me, Kouga." She chuckled as he agreed viciously. Behind them someone cleared their throat, and when the two turn Ginta and Hakkaku stood grinning and waiting for Kagome to launch into their arms. She cried kissing the two blushing beta's on the cheeks. "How have you two been?"

"Surviving… Kouga has us training the troops and keeping the pups in line around here." Ginta boasted with his chest puffed out.

"Yeah, we're two lazy lap dogs now…" Hakkaku grumbled. "I miss running through the forest with the dirt under my feet."

"Kouga, you should let them out once in a while." Kagome turned feeling herself warming to the life that she was seeing. "Don't want them getting spoiled and fat do you?" She teased the three.

"Now, now sister… I would never let Hakkaku get fat." Ginta defended. "And I don't have the body for being overweight." They laughed together before things turned sullen.

"We are sorry to hear about him…" Hakkaku sighed nuzzling the miko before hugging her once more. "He was a good one, not my preferred choice for my little sister, but still good."

"Thanks Hakkaku." Kagome smiled rubbing the tears off of her cheeks. Ginta pulled her into a new hug and she let him nuzzle her as well, knowing that to a wolf this was very affectionate. "Will you two show me to my beddings?" They agreed leading her away from Kouga and toward the dens once more.

"Kouga set you up in the space Ayame had, she never used it but it was close to him and us. He wants you to feel at home here." They informed all the way into the dens. Kagome got settled in, spending the rest of the day playing with the tribes younger members down by the water. She taught them tag, where she was greatly out matched with demons, and hide and go seek, where she stood little chance without their sense of smell.

_***The Village***_

Sango and Miroku followed Rin out to the well clearing where they found demons working away at the area just past, many of the trees had been taken for lumber in their projects. Rin squealed and turned to find Sesshomaru behind them watching as they admired the home going up there.

"I have fulfilled a duty to Kagome; it will be completed before she returns." He stated watching Sango cry silently, and he added that to his memory. Also in the clearing he had laid bones for another home, where Rin would dwell with any male that she chose. He motioned the build-master over who bowed before him. "A third home, to this human's standards." He motioned to Sango who gasped and looked at him. "Kagome would wish her closest friend near to her."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Sango smiled bowing to him before walking away with the demon builder to set out their future home. Miroku stood beside the demon lord, wanting desperately to ask him questions he knew he should never voice. They would get him killed, or in hot water with the miko later.

"Speak monk, for I know you want to."

"It is not my place to ask." He stated looking once more into the golden eyes and then back to his wife. "Do you have any intentions to my dear friend?"

"I have not decided, and when I have she will be the first to know." He clipped before disappearing once more into the woods. Rin ran up to him pulling him by the hand to the plans laid out for each home going up, and the details of the home she would have there one day.

_***Back to Kagome***_

Kagome sighed looking over the little girl staring up from the furs at her, those crystal blue eyes piercing her soul. Kouga had left her alone with the pups many times in her three weeks there, letting her have time to play with them and enjoy the feel of infants in her arms.

"Now I want my own little pup," She cooed letting Aimi chew on her index finger. "You are so adorable and soft, and I have never seen you fuss." Kouga stopped at the door listening to her talk to the pups. "InuYasha would have loved a pup, he would have turned to butter for such adorable eyes."

"Kagome…" Kouga smiled coming into the room. The miko blushed looking up at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I wish that he would have given me at least one child…" She laid Aimi in the bed beside her brother who curled up to her and slept once more.

"Hanyou have a hard time reproducing Kagome, the seed is weak like the blood." Kagome sighed, silently hurt by the fact that their future would have been barren either way.

"On a different note, when are you planning on sending me back?"

"Yes, I have meetings next week and you are about to go into heat," He watched her blush but nod to him. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you here and something happened."

"I understand…" She turned her brown eyes to him once more, smiling fully as she had learned to do once more. "It did me good to get away from the village."

"I am glad I could help…" he stood and walked to the entrance. "Get some sleep we'll leave early." She curled up on the furs and willed herself to sleep. Morning came early and they set out before dawn travelling quickly over the countryside with Ginta and Hakkaku following. When the approached the village he blew past the homes and headed straight for the well.

"Kouga…"

"He told me to bring you here…" Kouga stated entering the clearing and stalling out near the trees. Standing her on her feet he watched her approach the homes, where Sango sat at the outdoor cooking pit. The slayer came to her feet as Rin and Shippou ran for the miko happily.

"When did this… how did… who…" Kagome turned to look at Kouga as the children drug her toward the homes. Each talking a mile a minute about all the things in the homes and the different details put in for the family. As the children slipped to sleep and Sango had turned in Kagome explored her new home.

The two story home had a full living and cooking area with a formal eating area. A built hot spring sat in the back corner from the living area next to her room. Going through the chests she found new kimono and a katana with the Inu family crest ebbed into the blade. She checked in on Shippou in the first room upstairs before looking in on Rin in the second. There were two more rooms and then a ladder into a storage area overhead.

"This house is too big for the three of us…" She whispered walking out to stare up at the stars. She did not feel him approach until he was directly behind her taking in her scent silently like InuYasha always had. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"The honorifics are not necessary." He touched her shoulder to get her to turn and face him. "I had them built for you to get away from the village my brother watched over. It is my duty to protect it now… my guards will patrol close to the area now." Kagome nodded understanding his reasoning.

"Now that you are the only Inu in your line an heir will be very important." She remarked glancing down at the ground.

"Indeed." He raised an eyebrow at her tinted cheeks and the smell of insecurity rolling off of her. "You have mentioned this with an intention Kagome, I do not like to wait."

"I want a child, one that I can have and be happy taking care of." She turned her eyes up and did not look down. "And you need an heir, even if it is an 'in-the-mean-time' thing. This would buy you time to have a full-blooded Inu to take you place and I would have my own pup."

"I will think over your logic…" He stated turning his attention to the home across the way as a light came on inside. "Good night, Kagome." He vanished as he always did, but this time Kagome could have sworn she felt the lightest of touches on her nose when he left. Brushing it off she turned as Sango ran out of her home and evacuated her stomach into the brush behind the home.

"I think I am going to have another mouth to feed." She chuckled weakly accepting help from her sister-like friend over to the cooking area. Kagome struck a fire and the two sat hugging one another in the night. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

"I just asked Sesshomaru to give me a baby." She stammered silently. "I must have been crazy… I don't know why he didn't just kill me."

"What did you tell him exactly?" Sango urged leaning out of the embrace to look her full in the face as she retold the conversation. "He didn't kill you for that?"

"I know… I would have killed me." She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe I asked him that, I will never be able to face him without being embarrassed to a point of collapse."

"Maybe he'll say yes." Sango chirped making the miko beside her gape at her before falling over. "What, you made some good points, he has an heir until he produces a valid one, in his eyes anyways… and you have a child that you will love to death."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru has better things to do than knock up a human miko and spawn the one thing in this world that he hates more than humans." Kagome slipped looking into the flames and ending the conversation.

"I'm going to bed… get some sleep sister." Sango patted her on the back and went into her home, turning the light off not two seconds later. Kagome went into her own home and curled up on the mat in her room and pulling the blanket with the Inu crest on it up to her shoulders.

Her sleep was fitful with the sights of InuYasha playing with faceless hanyou children. He was laughing and happy and then he turned and called her over to him. They sat hugging each other under the God tree until he spoke.

"I know you think this is a dream… but those are real children." He sighed. "They were killed by people who hated my kind."

"InuYasha?" She leaned away.

"I had to talk to you… that was stupid asking Sesshomaru such a question." He chided her before cuddling her once more. "But he will accept… and your child will be the cutest pup you will ever see. But this will be a hard life; there will be another that needs your love. And you will need to show him the life that I never got to have."

"InuYasha…" She cried looking up at him before seeing a woman in fine silk walking toward them holding hands with some of the hanyou children as a demon came to stand beside her, his long silver hair tied back.

"I have my family here, and I miss you guys… but we'll see you soon." He hugged her before letting go of her once more. "Don't you cry over me anymore… you have a lot more life to live, even if I am furious at who it's with." He growled looking to his father. "He says you are going to turn Sesshomaru's world upside down with this pup."

"I love you InuYasha." She whispered.

"I love you too. Now wake up baka." He chuckled as her vision blurred and she slowly adjusted to her real surroundings. Leaning up from the mat she heard the kids waking up and pushed the blankets away to start on their breakfast.

'Turn his world upside down…' InuYasha's voice echoed inside her head.

**Little foreshadowing for all of you. I definitely have it laid out. And I will not rest until it is typed and put up.**

**After making those who read the first draft wait a whole year I better not fail again.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	3. Information & Dilemmas

**Not the owner of InuYasha**

**Here we go, I hope that any one reading this and that remembers the first draft is pleased with the amount of changes I have done… because I know they will all work out better in the end.**

**Still of the Night**

**Chapter Three: A New Page**

Kagome smiled at the stone at the base of the God Tree before standing from her spot. She felt Sesshomaru approaching from the west, and she knew that he had finally decided what he was going to do. She knew that he would accept, her talk with InuYasha had assured her of that… given she wasn't making that all up in her head after all.

"Kagome." His voice drew her away from the thought as she turned to greet him.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She smiled. "I have sensed a few guards here and there in the past couple days… is something going on that I should know about?"

"A few lax demons in the area, causing many problems for my command."

"Like what?"

"Rape, the honor less beast has taken to human villages spreading its seed among the villagers in the area…" He noted her instant attention to the subject. "Five in your former village." He informed.

"I should go talk to them…"

"They have been given the herbs to purge the whelps if they desire."

"No." Kagome gasped. "Killing something that did not ask to be born is not the right thing to do."

"And what would you ask them to do? Give them all to you perhaps?" He remarked watching her look away sadly. "Your human emotions…"

"I know those children don't deserve to die… I will go to the village and tell the women to talk to me about it; they can come out to my home if they want. But I can't let them just take the herbs and be done with it." She turned her chocolate eyes up to him once more. "You have an answer for me."

"Indeed." He raised an eyebrow before approaching her and pressing his clawed hand to her abdomen. "You will have the heir of the west." He whispered leaning in to sniff her. "Your next heat will fall in the moon with my rut… that is when you will receive the pup." Kagome nodded covering his hand with hers.

"You will be around a lot to teach him the ways of a Lord won't you?"

"The pup will know me, I will train it and when the time comes and I have still only fathered this child it will take the role of Lord from me." She gulped as his pulled away from her touch. "I have planned this union so that we will not need to repeat more than once."

"He will be perfect…" She smiled to herself.

"You are too certain it will be a male."

"Oh, I have a way of knowing…" She smiled turning toward the village before stopping once more. He stared at her with deep interest at the statement. "Thank you Sesshomaru…"

"What insight?" He asked stopping her with a hand to her upper arm.

"I cannot say… just, deep inside I know." She grinned walking away to the village. At the village she entered and went to the small hut that Keade once called home. Inside a young miko sat cooking stew over a low heat. "Miko Keiko," Kagome greeted bowing to the girl.

"Oh, Miko Kagome!" The girl called bowing as well. "What brings you into the village?"

"I have heard that a demon has been taking advantage of women in the village… I want to talk with these women."

"They have asked that I do not talk about it openly, even to one as wise as yourself." Keiko sighed looking into her lap like a scorned child. Kagome patted her hand and smiled when the girl looked up to her. "I can tell them you have asked about them, and that you wish to talk with them."

"That will do perfectly. Send them to my home at the bone eaters well."

"They will not want to travel in the woods ma'am."

"Give them each a piece of this," Kagome handed them a small cloth covered in the scent of Sesshomaru. "Should they need help tell them that guards from the Western Lands have been keeping close for their safety."

"Guards from the west?"

"Yes, InuYasha's brother has taken over the protection of the village, he did not figure a demon would move in so quickly and is looking to rectify that with our people here." Kagome smiled standing and bowing once more. "Thank you for your time, and if they should run into trouble tell them to yell from Lord Sesshomaru, he will know they are coming to see me."

"Hai, thank you for the visit Kagome-sama." Keiko walked her to the door and watched her climb the hill into InuYasha forest. Turning Keiko grabbed her bag and began her rounds for the day, giving out the five swatches of cloth to the women needing them and returning to her home.

Kagome waited for only half an hour out front of the homes before a thin teenage girl emerged with a guard close beside her. The girl thanked the guard who bowed before returning to the woods to wait to take her back. The girl was one Kagome had seen before, her name was Eri like her old high school friend.

"Eri," Kagome bowed bringing the girl into the home. "I have heard of your misfortunes and it saddens me that InuYasha's death has caused such terrible things in the village."

"I am sorry for your loss milady." Eri stared into the warm fire before her without looking up at the miko next to her.

"I asked you and the other girls here to speak of the babes." She sighed. "Asking you to be a mother to a monster's child can be called cruel… but the babe did not ask for this, it did not ask to be planted in your womb." Kagome touched the girl's hand letting her know it was okay. The girl hugged Kagome crying into her robes. "This baby will bring a light to your life, hanyou are very protective and it will bring you great joy like all children do."

"Will I have support raising it?" She sniffled looking into the miko's eyes.

"I will offer as much guidance and help as I have, and if the village turns a blind eye to you then I will bring you out here where you can live in peace with others who love and care for everything innocent."

"Thank you Kagome-sama."

"Kagome, I am just Kagome." The girl nodded fixing herself before handing the pack of herbs over to the miko. She stood bowing and then left being walked back to the village by the guard Kagome had talked into the job.

She sat through three more before the final woman approached, she was in her late teens almost twenty and she had a dreadful look on her face.

"Good evening." Kagome bowed inviting the young woman into her home. They sat and sipped tea until the girl opened her mouth.

"I have decided to purge the child." She commented looking down at the floor with grief. "My husband will not accept it into our home if I have it."

"Maybe with some time he'll—"

"No, Ken is a very set man, and he has already taken a side on it. I cannot keep the child." She let her tears fall. "I swore to the Kami I would never harm a living soul, and here I sit about to kill an innocent baby."

'InuYasha mentioned needing to make the life of an outcast great…' Kagome touched the girls had getting her to look up at her face. "Carry the pregnancy, when the baby is due you will come here and I will deliver the babe, I will take him in." The young woman fell into Kagome crying harder than the others and blessing the life the miko was living.

Kagome walked her to the door where she watched the guard lead her back to the village in the fast approaching dark. Once she fed the children and got them tucked into bed she too looked at going to sleep. Walking into the cleaning area she stripped and slid into the warm water with a grateful sigh.

"I often heard from InuYasha that you were fond of soaking in the hot springs." Sesshomaru remarked scaring Kagome under the water. He denied the urge to laugh at her blush that painted her pale chest crimson from the shock. "I would imagine you would be tuned to feeling me approach by now."

"I don't think about it unless I am looking for you, I only feel ones I am not used to." She snapped as her eyes narrowed. "Turn around, I'm naked." She watched a smile pull his lips into shape on his normally straight face.

"A woman brazen enough to request a child yet modest enough not to show herself to one she has struck a deal with."

"Just because I want a child and you have accepted the request does not give you the ability to come peak when you please." She growled up to her chin in water. His hands untied the holds of his armor before resting it beside the water. His hands pulled the haori off before pulling the ties of his hamaka loose. Kagome gave a squeak before turning away from him. The water moved as he got in behind her.

"My rut season has begun, and I will not travel far knowing that I will be needed here."

"Why are you needed here the whole month?" She sat across from him with her arms over her chest as her blush began to fade.

"The dear demon has been inspecting too close. I will stay to ensure he does not try to claim you as well." He reached through the water to touch her arm making her blush return and her squeak once more. "You wish for my heir not the spawn of a demon sharing blood with the one who killed my half-brother."

"So you will be peeping on me in the bath for the next month… great." She grumbled.

"I will not say my beast wishes us to couple just once." He remarked resting his arms on the rim of the spring. "The monk picked up on my intentions before my brother married you."

"What?"

"I had intended to court you," He sighed brushing his bangs back. "The monk caught us in a discussion over you, and he remarked that I would never give you a life you wanted, so I removed my claim and left." They stared at one another for a long moment before she let her arms fall from her chest.

"InuYasha didn't want me to know that… why would you be interested in a female like me?" Her eyes filled with tears at the information. "I am everything you hate."

"You are everything I hate," he agreed before adding. "And you are everything I admire in a possible mate. When I found that InuYasha had not taken you in that fashion I thought of approaching once more."

"I still don't…"

"A mate to a lord should stand in her beliefs yet know when to be submissive. You have these traits; you also have the power to keep others from belittling you like Izayoi had done to her."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome watched him cross the distance to her, taking in her scent as he leaned into her ear.

"I cannot place a claim on you until you have one year to mourn my brother… but know I will court you." He growled making her shiver. "And I may not love you as your human emotion details, I will honor you with my loyalty." Tears leaked from her eyes as he leaned away standing and dressing before leaving her in the water alone. Climbing from the water she pulled on a light yakata and went to her bed where she covered herself and drifted off to sleep.

Her mind raced with the new information, and she dared InuYasha to contact her again, she had words to say to him. Words that no miko should ever speak aloud.

**Dilemma for Kagome… I think it looks better this way than it did before.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Many of the characters are still the same but this time they actually make sense!**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	4. Protecting Your Own

**So, the new story line runs for roughly fifteen chapters, unless I go a little side line and add one it should all work out.**

**Having a layout next to you when typing really keeps it on track.**

**Not the owner of InuYasha, sadly**

_**In the Still of the Night**_

**Chapter Four: Protecting Your Own**

Kagome received three more women within the next week, all also bearing the child of the elusive demon. Kagome had talked them into keeping the babies, and reinforced that they would love the child more than the father could haunt them. She swore to each crying woman and teenager that she would seek the demon out and remove him from the area.

She would have to get away when Sesshomaru wasn't breathing down her neck though, because in the past week he had gotten even more watchful, not letting her go into the woods without him or a guard. He had brought one guard to stay full time in the clearing with them for the protection of Kagome and Rin. She had reinforced that she did not need someone to watch out for her anymore. But Sesshomaru had not been up for taking chances with the women in his heart.

"Kagome can you get me a bucket of water?" Sango asked turning from the pot cooking between the homes. With a nod the miko stood feeling the guard shadow her out to the river side. Turning Kagome smiled to the male guard who watched her cautiously.

"I'm sorry for this…" He cocked an eye brow as her power charged and she shocked him. He crumpled to the ground as she stood over him, the pail of water forgotten. "I will make sure Sesshomaru doesn't kill you." She turned from the guard and ran toward the aura she was looking for.

She found the demon in a small break in the trees holding a woman on the ground and tearing at her clothing. She charged and pulsed the demon making him leave the frightened woman and chase her back through the forest. He was a tall black haired bear demon with silver eyes. Snarling after her he caught up in a small clearing and swiped Kagome on the back.

"You have harmed the wrong village." She declared turning and pulling her katana from her belt. She knew that blood was running down her back and she blocked the pain from registering until she had finished what was started. "I protect this village, and I will not let you touch another woman here."

"You must be the one that killed my best friend, Takao." The demon snarled cracking his knuckles. "I have been hoping to cross your path, so that I can avenge his death." He charged, slicing down to meet her blade. Kagome growled shoving the demon back before readying once more.

"That friend of yours killed my husband." Kagome spat back. "And you have raped several women, ruining their lives."

"They begged me to pleasure them." He laughed sickly. "The ningen race allows their women to slut themselves out." He pointed to her and tipped his head back in a sick laugh. "Even the miko are weak to mortal wants… why deny them anymore?" He approached thinking Kagome had let him win.

"I am not easily swayed; I didn't even mate my demon husband." She growled slicing the bear demon across the pad of his hand. With a hiss the bear swung down on her and she sunk the blade of her katana into his ribs like she had done to his friend. She watched his gasp weakly before stumbling away and falling to his knees.

"How can a miko best me, a prince?" He stuttered falling forward into the grass waving around them. As Kagome pulled the blade from him and wiped the blood on his haori she heard a roar in the direction of the well clearing. Her back was starting to ache intensely and she wanted to have it taken care of immediately.

"I'm in big trouble…" She whimpered looking down at the bear demon as the youki swelled toward her. Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the clearing to look from the miko he had been hunting down to the body of the vile bear demon in the grass, his fear receded as he noticed she was mostly unharmed. She turned her brown eyes to him, shining with glory over her fallen foe. "I had to get justice for my village…" She stated straightening before the Lord.

"You should not have left the guard; I killed three lesser bear youkai that were heading for you." He ground out. "You must have your back care for."

"After I go to the village and tell the women that he is dead, they need closure more than I need care."

"As soon as you are finished." She nodded before walking away with him toward the village. Entering the village Kagome walked with Sesshomaru to the center of the homes where everyone stood watching the pair. She bowed to them first and then scanned the groups, her eyes touching each of the women.

"I have removed the demon attacking the women here. There is no more reason to fear him, but to allow adjustment time the guards will be kept near us. These honest loyal men and women work for Lord Sesshomaru," She motioned to the demon at her side. "We are close by and we will always work to keep you safe. InuYasha forest should not be something feared, but something loved much like the hanyou that it's named after."

"Thank you Lady Kagome." Many cried out and women cried into loved ones as the miko and demon lord walked into the forest and went toward the well clearing.

"He would have taken advantage of you just like the others." She glanced at him before sighing.

"I know he would have, but I spent my years at home in kendo classes and in self defense." Sesshomaru pulled her to the roots of the God Tree where he turned to her wounds to care for them. His beast was clawing him apart and his tongue slipped past his lips to close the wounds. She arched away from the feeling and he pulled her back against his body with a strong hand at the waist. When he had finished he released her and stood from the ground, watching her roll her shoulders and test the healed skin.

"You might be trained but you are still human." She dodged as Sesshomaru struck at her, a wicked smile spread over her face as they danced across the field before the God Tree. Every stroke flowing into another as Kagome nimbly moved around them and returned with lunges and swipes.

Their dance took only seconds but the two looked at each other over the fallen trees and gouges in the earth with grand joy. Neither would break the silence as the clearing stood around them, all the animals frozen waiting for the two to move once more. Finally Sesshomaru jumped forward taking Kagome to the ground under him, she felt his lips crash against hers and the battle was on.

Hands ran over chests and down sides, tongues fought for dominance and hair mixed in the dirt under them. He pulled away looking down at her with lust-filled golden eyes as she panted below him. His hand came up to brush a lock of her soft black hair from her cheek as her chocolate eyes fluttered shut.

"Tonight, your heat will peak when the moon begins to fall once more." He nuzzled her and she felt his erection pressing into her thigh. "Do you still accept the heir to the west?"

"Hai, I accept the heir to the west." She smiled feeling his body tense over her. When he leaned up and opened his eyes they had fogged red around the edges and Kagome quickly pulled the ties of their hamaka loose. Their skin made contact and she was alight with passion.

****Lemon skip to next warning if you wish****

Sesshomaru reached between her legs and broke the barrier waiting for him, his eyes watching as she grimaced and squirmed below him. It had been less painful for her this way and he knew it would be better. Rut season had made being close to the miko a challenge, her scent often sent him into rage and he would wander through the forest killing anything in his way.

No demonesses slutted themselves before him this season, and he reasoned that they could smell that he had been near another powerful female. Kagome pulled his lips down to hers as his length pressed into her virgin passage. His hips bucked sheathing him in her completely, as she kissed him passionately.

His hips rolled in sync with hers coming off the ground to make the feeling stronger. He wanted this done quickly, if he stayed too long with her then she would not be safe and he would not hold to honor and give her the time she was required. His end approached as her walls quaked around him pulling him into bliss.

His seed pumped into her as his erection swelled sealing the essence into her womb. She looked up into his golden eyes, smiling as he pressed his forehead to hers and he waited for his erection to soften so he could get her back to the house. Being like this would keep her in danger of being marked ahead of time.

***Finished with the lemon for the chapter****

After several minutes Sesshomaru pulled out watching Kagome wince at the feeling of emptiness left behind. Helping her dress he pulled his attire together and walked her back to the house. At the door to her home he leaned in to kiss her throat and inhale her scent.

"I can smell the changes beginning…" He stated leaning away, his hand came up to brush a lock of hair from her eyes. "I still advise not bathing until I can tell the mating has taken completely."

"How long will that be exactly?" She turned to see Sango coming to her door and smiling at her friend.

"Two days." He stated turning and leaving the area. Kagome turned and hugged Sango telling her about the events of the day. Only then did she remember that her haori was ripped from the fight with the bear demon.

"Hey Sango…" She said as she pulled a new top on. "Are there other royal demon families?"

"Yes, one for each hold, North, South, West, and East. Why?"

"Because the bear demon I killed said something about being a prince…" She turned to look to her friend with a frightened look on her face. "What if I started a war?"

"He probably got banished and that was why he was in the area, don't worry yourself Kagome." The women went about cooking lunch where the children sat and talked before practicing the moves the adults had been teaching them. Kagome turned in early and let Shippou and Rin stay with Sango's twins for the night so they could stay awake longer.

Her dream took some time to form as she began to see forms running around once more she found InuYasha sitting beside her in the shade of the trees.

"InuYasha…" He smiled letting her get angry and lash out at him. "Why would you want me for yourself when Sesshomaru had made a claim?" She cried slapping him across the face. "You selfish, uncaring, jealous… ass!" She growled landing another blow and watching him sit and accept them.

"I did it at the time to protect you." He sighed grabbing her wrists and forcing her to sit once more. "But when I died and got here I got to look back at my life and noticed that everything he had been doing was to care for Rin and then make sure that you too were being treated to the best."

"The bit about marriage and mating?" She demanded staring him down until his ears flattened to his skull.

"Hai, I told him that marriage was mating in human custom to keep him from approaching you while we were married." He watched her shoulders fall and let go of her wrists. She turned her attention to the children running in the small clearing by the bridge.

"Why haven't they crossed over yet?" Kagome whispered.

"My mother has been taking care of them, and my father stays where she is. They help the hanyou children to move over the bridge to happiness." He sighed. "Some decided to stay and help others as well and to be with my mother, she is meant to be the courier between worlds for them."

"I would do it as well." She smiled turning to look at InuYasha once more. "I have the heir to the west."

"Yeah, and you'll have the spare one day too." He laughed.

"InuYasha." A deep voice much like Sesshomaru's echoed around them drawing their attention to the demon before them. His striped cheeks and golden eyes reminding Kagome of the brothers. "We told you not to give her too much information."

"Hello Kagome." Izayoi smiled coming to stand at her mate's side. "It's good to finally meet you." Her smile was contagious and soon InuTashio was grinning at the human girl with his youngest son.

"I was happy to call InuYasha my best friend." She hugged Izayoi and InuTashio before feeling her body waking. "Thank you for the time and for all the things I will need to know when I face Sesshomaru." They waved as she drifted back to her body.

Kagome woke to Sesshomaru staring down at her, she yelped pulling the covers up and scooting away. Cocking an eyebrow he leaned down to inhale her scent and press an ear to her stomach. Giving a nod he lifted her and took her into her bath, washing her before letting her wash him in return. They spent the day preparing for the new life that would arrive within the next six months.

**I have been running like a chicken with my head cut off for the holiday.**

**I cooked for my family this year for the first time by myself, and my leg of lamb was delicious.**

**Hope holidays were pleasant all around and enjoy the new chapters.**

**Addy Eli**


	5. Hanyou Village

**Well I waste so much time posting soon as I type but if I try to keep them spaced out I always forget to work until the night I want to post…**

**Dilemmas of life.**

**Not the owner of InuYasha in any way.**

_**In the Still of the Night**_

**Chapter Five: The Hanyou Village**

Kagome had been reading for the past two months on the ways to raise hanyou children. Their needs and the life that they had been leading in the books gave her little hope. At night she would sleep as Sesshomaru passed on his patrols and guards lurked through the woods keeping her safe. InuYasha would tell her things on raising hanyou as well, getting her ready for everything that was going to happen.

The months had gone by quickly and before she knew it Sango was holding a new boy in a sling on her back as the others practiced in the field around them. Shippou and Rin guarded them and played juror to all fights going on as the women relaxed.

"If I do the math the first of the hanyou should be coming any day now." The miko smiled looking to her friend beside her as she fed the baby.

"Who will be first?"

"You never know with pregnancies which will come first, it all depends on when the babies want out." They laughed enjoying the warm sun on their faces. Winter had done little to dampen their bliss in the clearing. Miroku had become lax sleeping in as the children ran about outside and Sango got up early to play ring leader.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru emerged from the forest toward the village, two guards were behind him and the miko came to her feet as she spotted Keiko helping Saiko forward. They took her into the back room of Kagome's house and all the females busied about getting her comfortable and preparing for the baby.

"I have to get back to the village Kagome." Keiko pulled her aside and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I have a feeling more babies will be coming. After Saiko is taken care of can you come into the village to help me?"

"I will spare as much time as I can." She nodded turning and going back to Saiko. "When did it start?"

"This morning before Ken left for the fields." She gritted. "The pains come every five minutes." She sobbed trying to relax as Kagome worked to get set up. Sango sat between Saiko's legs oiling her body for the delivery. Kagome rubbed circles in the lower back letting her miko powers flow through to easy some of the pain and urge the baby forward.

Sesshomaru stood outside listening to the woman scream and the other two urge her on. Hours passed and the woman was sobbing heavily now, a man had come into the clearing staring at Sesshomaru like a ghost. A high pitched scream echoed through the clearing as another wail joined the chorus. The demon lord turned to the human with a sad expression.

"The cub was born healthy; your mate is getting cleaned up." He stated turning as the door opened and Kagome came out holding the bundled bear hanyou to her chest for him to feed. Sesshomaru touched him letting him feel the rumble to calm him to the new scents flowing around his innocent body.

"Sesshomaru, meet Haku." She giggled watching the silver eyes look up to meet gold. "He is healthy as far as I can tell, he didn't want to come out but we got him." She turned then, noticing the man standing behind her. "Saiko will be ready to go in the morning, she needs to rest before walking. She lost a lot of blood."

"Is that the bastard?" He stared at the bundle in her arms.

"Haku. He is a bear hanyou and a victim as much as you and Saiko." Kagome snapped turning and going into the home with the child. Sesshomaru informed the human to return for his wife in the morning and before letting him go Sesshomaru glared at the human pinning him to the spot.

"Kagome has informed me you partake in beating your mate," He growled. "Such acts prove you have little honor. Should I find you upset the miko again I will deal with you myself." Ken scurried back to the village and Sesshomaru smirked before stepping into the home.

Kagome sat with Rin and Shippou with Haku on her lap, his little hands reaching into the air as she sang to him. The two teens went up to bed shortly after Haku was put down in his furs by Kagome's mats, next to the furs set up for her own son. The next morning Kagome helped Saiko into the village with Haku strapped to her back and her belly slowing her down. She found Keiko and learned that later in the night Masaki had delivered a female she named Miyako.

They spent the next two weeks delivering the rest of the babies. Kagome sat with Sesshomaru as she fed Haku telling him about all the newborns.

"Saiko gave birth first, to little Haku here. Masaki had Miyako, Tamiko had little boys; Masao and Yori, Eri had a little girl named Riko, Natsumi had a girl Yuu and a precious boy named Hideki, Hakari had little Yasu and Noa; girls." She pulled Haku away, burped him and rocked him in her arms as best she could. "Kanon had a small boy Katsuo, and Ume had little Hisako; girl, and Kenshin; boy. The demon might have hurt a lot of people, but the children will bring more joy than that memory." She put Haku down as her stomach tightened. Kagome leaned forward and coiled her fists in her kimono waiting for the feeling to pass.

"It is time." Sesshomaru helped her into the back room and went to fetch the miko from the village and the slayer from her home. He stood outside like any male ought to and listened as she screamed silently into a bit. She knew he would be listening, and that she did not want to scare Haku. Sango came out to receive water after an hour and returned to her friend. They worked for hours keeping her hydrated with dabs of water to her lips and a constant eye on the passage.

Finally Sesshomaru heard the grunts as Kagome pushed the baby into the world and his screams in protest. She had been correct, it was a male. After ten minutes of waiting Sango and Kagome called the lord into the bedroom where Kagome had been moved to see his son. In her arms the little baby suckled at her breast with his silver ears twitching wildly. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his head and gave a rumble to reassure the pup of who he was.

"Takahiro." Kagome watched Sesshomaru nod at the name she had chosen, before turning and lifting Haku to see the newborn pup. "Haku meet your brother, 'Hiro." She laid them next to one another and watched as the animate pup and cub hugged and pulled at ears and bit each others' fists. She slept knowing that Sesshomaru sat in the room watching over the babies and over her.

The next day Kagome sent for all the women with the bear hanyou cubs, and when they arrived she set to work getting tea to everyone and starting the little maternity circle she had thought up. Each mother went through and introduced her baby to the others and after a light lunch the women sat and listened to advice from the miko on raising hanyou children.

Before letting the women be taken back to the village by the guards Kagome reminded each woman that if they were being harassed for having hanyou a space in the clearing would always be open to them. Each thanked her for all that she had done and went back to their homes.

Kagome juggled the children best of all, Sesshomaru admired the way the chaos was controlled among them. Rin and Shippou would corral the children old enough to walk and Kagome and Sango would keep watch over the three that did not. Miroku had taken to teaching the moving toddlers and teens some defensive moves and how to make sutras that protected the village.

Kagome slipped away while Sango watched the napping babies to visit InuYasha's grave once more. She brushed the leaves away and rubbed dirt from the carvings before praying. An aura spiked and Kagome rolled left narrowly avoiding the strike coming for her.

"Who are you?" She demanded coming to her feet and pulling her dagger out of her hamaka.

"You killed my cousin Prince Noburo." He yelled charging forward only to be met with her blade cutting into his stomach. But he swung around disarming her and sending her still weak body to the ground. "I will kill you for that and restore honor to the north." He went in for another attack and Kagome put up a weak barrier before filling her lungs with air.

"Sesshomaru!" She cowered shrinking her barrier and hoping to hold out long enough. The bear demon stopped looking at her and then turning to avoid an attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." The demon stammered balling his fists. "This is war."

"Explain." He grabbed the bear around the throat and lifted him into the air as Kagome dropped her barrier and collapsed on the ground behind him. "You have attacked the princess to the west and harmed my citizens. I should kill you for these things alone."

"Prince Noburo was killed by that little bitch." He snapped pointing to Kagome.

"Noburo was a whelp up could not keep his urges in control. He has fathered more children than I have killed them." Sesshomaru dropped the demon and turned helping Kagome to stand. "If it is war Lord Kichiro wants it is war he shall get." They watched the demon vanish toward his lands and Sesshomaru looked down at the miko finally. "It is wise to stay in the clearing from now on."

"Sesshomaru…" She gasped as he swept her into his arms and started back to the house. "I didn't know he was royalty, I didn't know I would start a war."

"Kichiro has desired war with the West for many centuries, since the time of his lordship."

"What?"

He took her into the bedroom, resting her there before retrieving her children and returning to her. As he settled into the corner to watch her feed the pup and cub hanyous he began to tell the demon history.

"Long ago when land was unclaimed my father prowled the west; instill order and justice to lesser youkai. And in the east a great dragon rose to do the same, they worked for years to bring peace and when all was calm both fathered children. InuTashio a son; myself, and Ryukotsusei a daughter; Michiko. The children grew together in the court of the two great Taiyoukai and eventually a betrothal was arranged for the two.

"But the lord of the west was a wanton man and ventured from his first mate to claim a second, a human hime named Izayoi. Upon finding the woman pregnant the mate left the Taiyoukai and he faced war with the dragon lord. The two who had been close their whole lives were faced with decisions. Michiko approached InuTashio and set a wager, the winner of a battle would have one desire. InuTashio would mate his son off to the dragons and create peace if he was victorious, and if the dragoness was victorious she would return to her lands and keep her father from starting the war.

"Michiko won and returned to her side of the world, only to be cast aside by her father and banished. War broke out and on the night they had been sent to marry InuTashio's mistress had a son, and the lord of the west died after a great battle with Ryukotsusei. The following month new youkai proclaimed themselves Taiyoukai and declared new borders on all that could be controlled. The west is still the largest hold, but it is far from the glory it held when I was a pup."

Kagome crawled over and curled up letting him wrap his arms around her as she let sleep close her eyes. "Was she killed?"

"Michiko still lives." He looked down to see her falling asleep. "She lives on continent and returns occasionally to see me. We are good friends to this day."

"Will I meet her?"

"If war is declared yes, she will be here in the clearing protecting you." Kagome murmured signaling that she was asleep and Sesshomaru let his eyes close as well, keeping his senses peeled for the foreign auras.

**Another chapter to keep you drooling**

**Hope it is starting to pan out… because I have been keeping close to the outline so far.**

**Reviews will keep me going (hint hint)**

**Addy Eli**


	6. War and Friendship

**Keep the party going, right? Standard Not the owner of InuYasha disclaimer**

_**In the Still of the Night**_

**Chapter Six: War and Friendship**

Kagome held Haku up to walk a few feet and then sit down once more, he was a noisy baby when he felt the need and would gurgle and yip for his mother. Takahiro would sit with him and they would babble to one another for hours before falling silent and chewing on their hands. She would notice that when Sesshomaru was coming into the clearing and into the home their ears would twitch wildly and they would whimper loudly.

Even at such a young age they wanted their father near, the war was just beginning and he had been leaving more often to talk with his adversary. As he came into the clearing on this day Kagome noticed a strange aura with his and she tried to keep the pup and cub from crying too loudly, she had to find out who was with him first. He stepped into the home and behind him was a tall thin demoness with long black hair and bright green eyes.

"Kagome," He called her over before letting her fully see the woman with him. "This is Michiko, good friend this is my brother's widow and the mother to the heir to the west, Kagome." The dragoness pulled the girl into a strong hug smiling the whole time. She had heard that Sesshomaru wanted a female, and that he was finally having an heir but she never figured it would be with a human miko.

"It is a pleasure to meet someone that means so much to my friend." Michiko smiled looking down at the babies Sesshomaru had moved to calm. "They are adorable, I can tell you are his father." She remarked looking to the pup. "And the cub is…"

"Haku, I adopted him from a woman who could not keep him." Kagome went and picked up her son, smiling as he nuzzled close to her chin for safety. "It's okay Haku, this is aunt Michiko." The dragoness rubbed little circles on his back helping him to calm. "That is Takahiro, heir to the west. I have another son named Shippou who is outside with his sister Rin helping Sango watch her children."

"You care for a lot of creatures," The dragoness remarked looking to her friend with a grin on her thin lips. "To think you have someone with such a large heart brother." She laughed accepting a chance to hold Haku.

She stepped outside when the babies had gone to sleep and Kagome started cooking dinner, Sesshomaru was close behind her as she walked some distance to the side to talk in private. "War has started, I would like to know you will stay and protect the ones in the clearing as I go to battle."

"When have I ever let you down?" She smiled turning to see the fox kit and human girl running with the children. "She has a large heart, it is nice to know someone will love you. But that cub… his scent even buried in hers and your own does not change his lineage."

"I know." Sesshomaru growled looking back to the home. "And he is the oldest of the cubs that fool created. There are twelve here in the village and with Kagome, and he is being raised with my own son."

"So you love her…" Michiko smiled looking up to the darkening sky. "I never thought I would see the day. Why don't you mate her?"

"She has five months left to grieve for my brother, her husband, and then I can begin to court her."

"Well, she doesn't love him anymore, not like she does you… you know I can feel these things." Sesshomaru grunted walking away from his childhood friend. War was not going to wait from him to adjust to her return or to having a pup to be there for. He felt better knowing that the demoness that could best his father was watching over his life in the clearing while he was away.

That night he went to Kagome and told her that the war needed him on the front lines, where he could control what was happening. He looked to finish the war within the year, and he wanted to come back to the life waiting for him. He did not want to miss all that their son would accomplish while he was away but it was needed.

Kagome watched him leave as the babies slept after their morning feedings, he had soothed each before getting them to nap. Michiko was put up in a small room to the side of Rin and she found the children in the clearing to keep her interested daily. They played for hours and were eager to learn from her the ways of battle. Kagome consented knowing that it was important for the children to have skills as she had.

"So you two were going to mate at one time?" Kagome remarked making stew one night. It had been a month since Sesshomaru had gone to the front lines, and often Jaken would arrive to inform her on the progress and the state of things. He would carry the state of the clearing back to his lord when he would go so that he would know all his heir had done.

"Yes, but we grew up together and loved each other as family, not mates. So when InuTashio took a second mate and my father feared a flux in power I knew that was my chance to change it. I challenged InuTashio and fought him as a real enemy, I won and went to keep my father from fighting him. But he shunned my for going against his wishes and went to war anyways.

"I helped Sesshomaru pick up the pieces and keep most of the west from the lower Youkai calling themselves Taiyoukai. But I found the continent appealing and left Japan to explore, I found many things over there to take note of. But often I missed Sesshomaru and would return, much like last month when I came for tea and found war raging against him."

"I started this war." Kagome whispered looking into her lap at Haku. "I killed the prince of the north for raping eight women in my village and impregnating them."

"That was defending your land, much like Sesshomaru does."

"He told the guy that was here to kill me after my son was born that I was the princess of the west and that war was pretty much the only answer." She sighed letting Haku munch on her fingers as Takahiro began to pull himself along the floor toward Michiko. "Watch him." She remarked getting the dragoness to see the pup heading for her.

"Fast little devil," She lifted him into her lap and smiled as he caught a braid of hair and began to chew. "Just like your father, quick to develop even for a hanyou."

"Are demons quick to develop?"

"Yes, by the time Sesshomaru and I were one year old we were learning how to hold swords and to eat at a ball." Michiko let 'Hiro back to the floor so he could crawl to his brother who was yipping at him. They lay in the center pulling hair and ears as the women sipped tea. "They seem to progress like demons, not hanyou."

"Maybe because their fathers were so strong?"

"Maybe." The dragon remarked.

As the months progressed Kagome watched the boys begin to pull themselves up to use their legs, and finally stumble along the wall toward new areas of the home. Sesshomaru came in as Takahiro was learning to speak and Haku was telling whole stories of his 'adventurous' day.

"They are growing fast." He remarked holding Haku in one bent arm and Takahiro in the other. Both were chatting away as best they could, about all the things they did and all the places they went in the clearing.

"Papa," Haku whimpered as he was put on the ground with his brother. "When will you come home for good?"

"When I have defeated my enemy, and restored order." He watched the boys nod and go to Michiko at the home for lunch. Kagome smiled looking up at him as he stared after the boys. "They are growing as demons… Papa?"

"I told them that you were their father, and they say Papa easier than Father." Kagome remarked turning to look at Sesshomaru. "You know it has almost been a year since InuYasha passed."

"Well over." He stated turning his eyes onto her. "he died more than a year and three months ago."

"I see, the boys miss you." She turned and walked for the home. "Come back soon." She called as he took to the skies.

More months passed and before Kagome could recall they were throwing a grand party in the clearing for the births that month. All of the cubs and her pup were there to enjoy each other; all ran around and played like children ought. Kagome kept a close eye on all the guards watching them as Michiko scanned the area throughout the day for unwelcome guests.

At the end of the day the women were taken back to the village and Kagome got the boys into bed as Shippou and Rin came up to her. Her son's cheeks were red as he glanced to Rin and then to Kagome. He was overly stiff with the emotions coursing through him, and Kagome knew what it was about… they had been growing up and it was about time they began to figure out their lives.

"I know you raised us as siblings, but Rin and I are quite different." He remarked taking the girls hand in his. "And I have begun to have feelings for her in ways brothers should not feel for sisters. I feel for her as a man does a woman."

"I knew it would happen eventually." Kagome smiled nodding to the two. "Rin you and Shippou may court, you still have separate rooms but now you must be with an adult at all times other than sleeping."

"We understand." Rin grinned pulling Shippou back out to the cooking pit for dinner. Sesshomaru was in for many new surprises when he returned, and Kagome couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

As the boys turned two Sesshomaru returned for a month to rest, the war was not going anywhere. The boys showed him all that they were learning with swords and their demon powers as Rin told Sesshomaru of her relationship with Shippou. Kagome let Sesshomaru have fun while Michiko watched the children, she ran like prey from him, getting the chase started.

He caught her by the God Tree, where he pulled her free of her clothing and took her, their time was short but it was passionate. He helped her dress and returned to the clearing to help bath the boys and get cleaned himself. They slept in the same room, her head resting on his shoulder as he thought over the war.

Each night he would tell the boys stories of the hanyou InuYasha, their uncle. They wrestled with him a few times pulling at his arms and legs and chomping on his fingers and hair. But the month past quickly and before they knew it he was returning to the fields of battle and they kept their tears in until he had gone. Kagome hushed them and took them out to play.

Kagome felt him returning, it had been three years since the war began, and Kagome watched him stop before her as the boys slept, his eyes were red. Kagome told Michiko to watch the children as she went into the woods only to be followed by Sesshomaru.

"Rut has begun, and your heat has plagued me for two years now." He stated coming to stand behind her. "I will have you, you will give birth to another heir."

"But that isn't all that you want." She remarked brushing her hair over her shoulder to expose her collarbone. "I accept you Lord Sesshomaru." She whimpered as his lips closed on his pulse.

****Lemon and mating skip to next warning****

He rolled the collar of her haori down to grasp her breasts; they had grown since the boys were born. He felt his beast pull at him and wanted to sink his fangs into her right then, but held back taking his time to enjoy her on this night. It was the night he finally got all that he had wanted since the defeat of Naraku.

Kagome let him take his time as he let the haori fall to the ground and began to pull the ties of her hamaka loose. She pulled the cords holding his armor on and let the metal fall loudly to the ground. His arms fell away and she heard the whisper of silk as his haori fell to the ground. Sesshomaru turned her taking in the sight of her creamy skin and the lush full lips waiting for his touch.

"You are beautiful." He remarked pulling her close once more. "I have waited years for this moment." He guided her to the ground where his body covered her and he began to push into her, enjoying the feel of her tight passage around his shaft. She moaned arching off the ground and letting him burrow into her, they were perfectly fit for each other now.

He pumped into her for what felt like eternity and seconds all in one. Kagome tossed her head left and right as the pleasure built in her stomach like a cord being wound. Finally she cried out as bliss washed over her. Sesshomaru swelled inside her passage locking them together and trapping the seed into her womb. His eyes coated red and he leaned into her throat to bite down.

She felt the pain in her neck but she was too high on bliss to care. He was doing what a demon did, marking her as his forever. He stayed there for what felt like years locked into her and feeling the power of their created life beginning. Finally he went lax and pulled free leaning away to watch her pant below him.

****End lemon. Open your eyes.****

Kagome watched him dress then help her to her feet and into her clothing. They walked back with their hands together, Michiko smiled from the house as they approached, knowing what had happened. The west finally had a Lady, and heir and a spare, and a Lord who would die for the three.

**Oh my jeez done with another… and most of it was without an arm and without looking at the keys, Fangs made a home on me.**

**Addy Eli**


	7. Heirs

**With cat on my arm I will continue… Not the owner of InuYasha.**

**In the Still of the Night**

**Chapter Seven: Heirs**

Years of war and she was still the bright spirited woman everyone loved. Her mating to Sesshomaru had given the west another reason to win, she was their new spirit for glory. The second son of Sesshomaru was born healthy and strong and named Isamu. He grew just as fast as his brothers and learned just as quickly.

Kagome had spent the years teaching them all the things they needed to know on how to battle and how to read so they could write important documents. She had no need to explain to Haku why he was not the heir to the west for their senses told them that he was not their birth brother.

Sesshomaru had reinforced that although Haku was not blood relation he was still his son and still a brother to the boys. Haku accepted this, as he was happy to be their brother and a son to Kagome.

Kagome married Shippou and Rin the year after the birth of Isamu and they had two kits, a boy; Satoru and a girl; Sakura. Both had auburn hair and bright green eyes, and fuzzy canine ears atop their heads. Kagome sat with Michiko, Sango and Rin silently watching all the teens and children run about practicing their techniques.

"It is hard to believe that the war has lasted sixteen years." Michiko sighed.

"Naraku lived for nearly sixty, hurting hundreds and causing a great darkness on the land." Kagome remarked as Haku ran up to her. "Yes dear?" She noticed a small note in his hand and she smiled accepting it.

_Go to his grave._

Standing she excused herself as Haku returned to fighting Takahiro. She walked silently into the forest for the God Tree and the grave of InuYasha. As she stepped into the clearing she noticed his stone marker covered in silk, and when she pulled it away she gasped.

"We wanted to give you a gift for all the things you do." Michiko said behind her. Kagome found everyone smiling at her and she cried hugging them each. "He meant a lot to your group and to Sesshomaru."

"I know." She wiped her eyes taking her boys under her arms as best she could three tall teenaged hanyou. They walked back to the clearing and when they arrived Sesshomaru descended from the sky to meet them. "How goes the war Sesshomaru?"

"The coward has run, we defeated his forces and he was injured." Sesshomaru watched each boy bow before smiling and going off to train once more. He watched them as Kagome came to his side and wrapped an arm about his waist. "He will be looking to attack when we are weak, keep the boys close to the house."

"Are you going out?" He nodded brushing his lips against her forehead. "You are going to hunt him down."

"Hai." He called the boys over and when they stood before him he smiled, something he had begun to do in their presence only. "I must hunt my enemy, keep close to the house and protect your mother." They nodded before wishing him a safe journey. Sesshomaru took to the skies once more leaving those he cared for alone.

Rin came out of her home to see him going and smiled as the children waved to him. Kagome called the families together for dinner and as they laughed and talked she felt Sesshomaru in the far distance and another strong demon, but they were not fighting they were too calm to be at blows.

Kagome stored the feeling away and watched the kids enjoy the food prepared for them. Haku and Takahiro went behind the homes to train once more, and Kagome remembered something, she stood and walked into the home and returned with two packages. Calling the boys over she unwrapped them and watched their eyes glow with excitement.

"This is Tetsuseiga," She handed the battered fang to Takahiro. "In order to tap in its power you must be willing to defend those you care most about, like your brothers and me." He nodded walking away with the blade up. Kagome pulled a second sword out and turned to her son. "This blade has no name, but I had it crafted from the fang of your father to protect you from your demon blood, much like Tetsuseiga does for 'Hiro. I want to keep you safe, and it will keep your family in your heart."

"Thank you mother." They chimed walking back around the home and beginning to try and use their weapons. Shippou walked back, offering to help his little brother with Tetsuseiga and the many things it could do while Haku began to discover all the abilities of the new blade. The next morning Kagome sat cooking breakfast with the other women when Sesshomaru entered the clearing with another powerful demon. Michiko came to her feet and drew her blade putting herself between the demon and the families of the clearing.

"Michiko…" Kagome stood holding her bow.

"It is Kichiro with Lord Sesshomaru." The two lords stopped and Michiko waited for Sesshomaru to calm her down before putting her blade away.

"We are going to sign a treaty here, with my mate as a witness and Michiko to concur." He stated looking to Kichiro. "My mate, the Shikon Miko, Kagome."

"I have heard stories of the things you can do Lady Kagome. And that you have the heart as large as me." Kichiro bowed for her. "And Michiko of the dragon clans, sad your father met his end finally."

"Let us get done with our business." Sesshomaru lead them into the home where they wrote up the treaty. Stated in the document was the settling of new demon villages around the country and of a proper burial for his son who had wronged the lords so gravely. As they finished writing Haku, Takahiro and Isamu came into the home. With one inhale Kichiro was across the room from the table and glaring at Sesshomaru.

"You would use anyone to achieve your goals." He declared pointing to Haku. "My own eldest grandson no less."

"Mother?" Haku stood beside Kagome with his ears pressed against his head. "What are they talking about?"

"You are the first born to his son, Noburo." She sighed hugging him to her as he watched the bear move closer only to be stopped by Michiko. "He raped the women in the village creating each of your brothers and sisters before I killed him." She spat at the bear demon. "He had no honor and I am glad that I killed him, look at the pain he caused for the women here. I took Haku in before he was even born, and raised him as my son."

"His rightful place is in my kingdom."

"His rightful place is where he decides to be," Kagome snapped pinning the Northern Lord with a glare. "Haku, you and your brothers go upstairs for now, I will be up in a few minutes when our guest has left."

"I have no intention of leaving without my heir." Sesshomaru nodded the boys off to their rooms as Kagome and Michiko stood at the bottom of the steep steps. "He is the rightful heir to the Northern Kingdom, and I will take him and make him such."

"The boy will decide for himself." Sesshomaru commented, leaving no room for discussion. Kichiro turned and stormed from the home setting up camp some distance in a clearing. Kagome sighed sagging against the steps and rubbing her temples.

"I didn't want him to find out like this…" Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and let her sniffle a few minutes before straightening her out and leading her outside. "Will you send him up north with that man?"

"Haku is old enough to decide for himself if he wishes to leave here, or to stay. It is not our choice." He watched her spirits fall and he gave a sloppy grin to make her perk up once more. "You have spoiled the boy since his birth, let him decide for himself where he wishes to be." When they circled around the boys and Michiko were standing before the fire pit and Haku turned to bow to the lord and lady.

"I wish to test my skill against Kichiro myself father." He stated slipping the mask he had developed over his normally lively features. "I will set terms with him and get peace back to the west." Kagome waved him into her arms once more before letting him pull away and set to getting his armor strapped on. As they set out the clearing Kagome stood regal at her mates side with their children behind them.

Kichiro came to his feet as they broke the tree line, Lord Sesshomaru stepped to the side and allowed Haku to pass him, coming to stand before the people who raised him. Tossing the scroll to the lord of the north he waited for him to lift the document from the ground.

"I have written a document, stating that should I win a duel with you that my fate is my own to decide and that your war with the west shall be over. It goes to state that should you be victorious I will travel to the north and one day gain the role of lord there, but the west will be off limits to you forever."

"Either way the bastard dog wins, they are using you boy." Kichiro called.

"Baiting against this one will get you nowhere, bear. Shall you agree to the terms, or shall I allow the end Lord Sesshomaru wishes."

"I will agree on one condition," They waited as the bear unrolled the scroll. "Even if you win, consider taking the north when I die."

"It will be weighed with my options." He nodded as the lord signed the treaty agreement and they set to do battle against one another.

"I see Sesshomaru has made you just like him, even with such a lovely woman raising you."

"Talk is useless, make your first move."

**Short chapter to say sorry for taking so long, but my computer crashed and I couldn't get anything done on my desktop since it won't even load a word doc in an hour. Uggh, anyways so sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
